


The Long and Awkward Trip

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Get Smart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: This was written in reply to a tumblr prompt that asked for 99's reaction to Max snuggling against her chest would be. Please enjoy.





	

Ninety-Nine had just gotten comfortable for the third time in her cramped seat next to her fellow control Agent and partner Maxwell Smart. The flight to the location of their next mission seemed to drone on for hours. The journey was particularly uninteresting….. save for the woman who had, as Ninety-nine had been counting, applied her lipstick over eighteenth times. 

Max, who had tired of looking out the window as well as people watching, was now dozing beside her. Ninety-nine rolled her eyes and briefly studying him from above the corners of her In-Flight Magazine as he began to snore. With a heavy and almost annoyed sigh, Ninety-nine casually sank further down in her seat. 

Engrossed in an article about the latest bugging technology and Spy Fashions she barely noticed when Max’s head came to rest upon her shoulder. That is until his large arms curled over the arm rest and around her middle. This abrupt an unexpected snuggling causing her to let out a gasp. Her eyes widened in alarm and she dropped the magazine onto the floor of the cabin. The agent looked down and tried to figure out how best to remove his arms from her. Awkwardly she fumbled to release his grasp with no avail. For a pretty clumsy agent, Max was impressively strong.

Politely Ninety-Nine hissed, “MAX.” 

But he did not stir or budge. Shifting slightly, Ninety-nine attempted to push him back into his seat. This attempt, unfortunately caused his nose to plant right into the crook of her neck. Uncomfortably Ninety-nine cleared her throat. The warmth of his breath against her skin tickled her and caused a heated blush to rise upon her face. It took every ounce of her strength not to giggle with every breath he took.

“Max, wake-up” she called again, once more trying to shake him off… or at the very least wake him. He mumbled something incoherently about five more minutes, letting his head rest upon her chest as if it were the finest of cushions. 

The cabin’s stewardess shot them an endearing and enchanted look before asking “are you two married or is this gentleman bothering you?” 

Ninety-nine cast a doleful gaze over her partner and then back at the stewardess. “We’re married and it’s fine… really,” she fibbed with fineness. She even added a little touch by gently taking her hand through his smooth and short trimmed hair. “My husband is just exhausted after our long trip,” she added cryptically. Of course, this too was an elaborate fabrication. 

The moment the nosy stewardess disappeared, Ninety-nine shook his shoulders. “OHHHH, MAXXXX!! WAKE UP!! Come on!!” She entreated desperately. 

While she outwardly minded, his closeness in proximity brought about a certain breathlessness, a thundering of her heart inside of her chest, and the spreading of heat through her every vein… which was enticing and addicting in a strange way. But the female agent realized she probably shouldn’t be having these felling towards him….after all he was her co-worker.

“MAAAAXXXXXX!!!” She ventured to plea one more time, hoping it would do the trick before her face turned any redder.


End file.
